


the hidden storm

by sunshoyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Character Study, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Onigiri Miya, Osaaka, Storm - Freeform, Stuck in a storm together until it passes, Timeskip Haikyuu, Tokyo - Freeform, akaashi-centric, dont copy to another website, implied sexual tension, onigiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshoyo/pseuds/sunshoyo
Summary: There was a raging storm outside the glass door, but Keiji knew there was a far greater storm in his heart.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	the hidden storm

Akaashi got off from work at precisely 4:30 PM in the evening. The sky looked so dark and gray that Akaashi thought he was working overtime again. He finished 5 manuscripts in a single day and the thoughts warrant him a laid-back pace this week. He would probably be excused from the extra stacks of work sent by the Shonen department if he finished early. Thus, the lean man excitedly packs up, arranging remaining worksheets and categorizing it into folders. Some neatly cut envelopes (containing submission by his chief editors) were tucked in his drawer. He was excited to go home, but his work fulfills him like an oil fuelling the flame.

A sudden lightning flash followed with a thunderous roar startled Keiji from his wishful thinking. He immediately slung his backpack and muttered a quick _Otsukaresama_ to his fellow colleagues and scurried out of the office building. The illustrious publishing company situated in Bunkyo was a well-off company, with a consistent remuneration and substantial bonuses by the end of the year. By the first 8 months labouring in the company, Akaashi Keiji had already bought his own car. However, Akaashi dislikes putting his attention on the road and would rather be one of those people who doze off on the train and long walks because it was something he was accustomed to. 

The catch is, he was bound to follow any changes and policies of the rail system in Japan, particularly a bustling one in Tokyo. The brewing storm and a possible typhoon has halted the entire operating transportation system in Tokyo. Luckily, Akaashi had received prior notifications on his smartphone before he reached Kasuga Station. Mentally calculating the distance between his apartment and his office, he sighed and resigned to his luck that day. In the corner of his eye, he saw a small hallway gleaming with orange lights, curiosity got the best of him and he squinted. A _kissaten_ with ‘Onigiri Miya’ written on the signboard came into his view.

It looked ordinary and small from the outside. A genuine interest bubbled inside Akaashi and before he knew it, he was already lingering on the premise. A few employees inside the cafe politely smiled and welcomed him to the shop and who is Akaashi to say no to such exquisite service?

_Irasshaimase!_

The welcoming bells dinged and two people paused in their stance, astonished eyes looking at each other.

“Akaashi-san?”, the male in uniform recognized him first.

“Myaa-sam”, he curtly nodded. Verdant pair of eyes meeting the dark ones. A chuckle by the handsome man was music to the ears and Keiji finds himself a seat.

When Akaashi looked around the shop, he was embarrassed as the other customers were clearing up and the last bunch of employees had already ended their shifts. Something about the knowledge that he was meeting someone he knew from highschool was unnerving for Akaashi. He would definitely be pried into telling his personal life more than necessary and the fact that Miya Atsumu is basically the owner’s twin brother makes Keiji to gulp anxiously. His lips were dry and he fidgets in his seat, internally screaming like he just walked into an active volcano.

“Why don’t ya stay for some tea and sweets?”, Osamu suggested, professional in his tone that Akaashi found himself nodding.

“I will join ya in a bit”, Osamu smiled and disappeared to the kitchen. It was a kind smile. Not like one of those forced smiles to deal with your clients as a retail worker, or a sick smile plastered to accommodate their patrons. But, a sincere smile like you found your old friend and enjoyed their companion. For a moment, Akaashi Keiji convinced himself that all gorgeous men do is seduce.

God, that sounded wrong. 

While Osamu was preparing the light refreshments, Keiji’s emerald eyes scanned the vicinity. It was a miniature design, probably for a handful of 20 people in its capacity. There were oak shelves at the corner, adorned with succulent plants and an idyllic stream of water supplying them into their respective pots. There were also frames of calligraphy with the Kanji word for ‘Fun’ near the counter and it gave a perfect balance of ancient and modern in a meagre workspace. Although, Akaashi finds the subtle music playing in the background was lulling him.

“Here ya go, onigiri with pickled plums, fried prawn and salmon cheese served with green tea. Please help yourself.”, Osamu served the three rice balls in a rectangular shaped porcelain plate. With some unique ridges at the end that Keiji had the impulse to snap a picture. 

Akaashi stared at the food longer than necessary and Osamu raised his eyebrows.

“Were ya expecting something else, ‘Kaashi-kun?”, the chef was worried.

“Ah no. Pardon my rudeness. I was debating on if I should take pictures or not. I didn’t want to appear rude before the host. Once again, I do apologize.”, Keiji had said swiftly. Funny how he was so eloquent on the things that he concerns the most. Food.

“Why yes I would be honored, eh? No worries ‘bout it! Take as much as you want! Feel free to promote it to the magazines if ya want!”, Osamu had exclaimed rather enthusiastically. His Kansai dialect was even thicker the more excited he was.

In a blink of a moment, Keiji finds himself ease up on Osamu’s lighthearted nature. He was able to act more freely in front of the Onigiri shop owner that the conversation flowed naturally. The more Keiji talked to him, the more he found Osamu a charming man. He blames it all on how sincere he smiles, how confident he presents his opinion and how those beautiful fingers of his brushed back his fringes. Maybe, a part of Keiji do kinda wish to touch it. Akaashi Keiji felt like a teenage boy on his first date and he’s losing his mind every passing second. 

The onigiri served was commendable to Keiji’s taste. It was tantalising and gushes warmth both in the mouth and in the heart and everyone could tell that the cafe must have opted ‘full of love’ in its recipe (as cheesy as it sounds). Keiji is now sipping tea lightly and sighed comfortably in his seat while listening to Miya Osamu’s routine and his adjustments to live in Tokyo despite his third months living in the busy capital. 

The soft pitter patter of the rain was heard from the roof, filling in the noise and chatters in the cafe. Ah. When was the last time he was having such a great time?

“It’s a really nice place you got here, Myaa-sam”, Keiji was getting honest now. Providing some opening for the flirtations to commence on his side.

“Really? How so?”

Osamu knew. Of course he knew. He has meticulous eyes for places and details. He knew exactly what he was doing and had rigorously saved up to invest and broaden his business. The knowledge that the location must be accessible and secluded was the very aesthetic of it in the first place. Yet, here he is, fishing for more compliments from the hot and smart Akaashi Keiji, who happen to walk into his small cafe so innocently like a curious child.

Osamu was glad his surname, _Miya_ , meant shrine because his prayers to meet the man he yearned for were answered. He had to pray to his ancestors once he’s home soon.

Keiji’s lips formed into a smile. It was so soft and ethereal, like an angel’s divine blessing. Osamu had the urge to pin Akaashi Keiji and lovingly ki-

“It’s hidden in the crook of the city. It’s like a place to seek shelter from. If I were to get lost, I would still find comfort and happiness in it.”, Keiji’s eyes slowly made eye contact with Osamu. He shuddered lightly by the seeping coldness of the night.

“Hmm what a poetic way to put it, Keiji”

**That** was the end of the line. Osamu had braved the sea of flames and raging blizzard to reach this stage. He was calling Akaashi by his first name now and it rolled oh-so-deliciously on his tongue too. 

Keiji’s breath hitched at the way Osamu uttered his name. His heart lurched forward and hammering against his ribcage, and his fingers itching to touch somebody, to grab somebody. Keiji was pathetically begging in his mind for Osamu to do something about the tension already. Any longer than this, he would definitely frustratedly straddle the man on the floor and make out right then and there. But, Akaashi Keiji is a reserved man. He would not yield to temptation so willingly before testing the water first.

  
“It strangely reminds me of someone”, Osamu leaned in closer. At this rate, their breaths were already mingling, and the heat shrouding him originated from Osamu’s huge stature was causing him to crumble little by little. Something about the man was overpowering him and Keiji is sure as hell it’s his abstinence and willpower.

Oh no. Maybe he would give up his career just to do the cooking and cleaning and ends up being an obedient spouse waiting at home to welcome his hardworking husband with kisses and hugs and culminating it with a thorough lovemaking at night. Suddenly, Keiji had a new ambition.

“May I ask whom it is?”, eyes now filled with hunger. Staring intently at Osamu’s lips and the warm hands was already cupping Keiji’s jaw. 

“Well I can’t say his name but he’s someone… very pretty”, the thumb brushed Keiji’s soft cheeks. It elicited a reaction from Keiji to nuzzle into it like a kitten does. Osamu lucked out this time and for a fleeting moment, Osamu only caressed his face tenderly and Keiji shyly responded to it with a pleased hum. 

Then, Osamu stopped. Slowly retracting his hand and causing the comfort which nestled in Akaashi to dissipate into thin air. That sly bastard, Keiji noted.

“The weather is better already. Why don’t we pack up? I think the su-”

Keiji felt sadder than he should. He was feeling so good just now and they were just about to kiss had they dwell longer in their intimacy. His expression was so crestfallen that Osamu felt pity for rejecting the elegant beauty next to him.

What an audacious man he is to break Akaashi Keiji’s heart and to trample with his feelings as such?

“Aren’t ya real sad to leave? We shoulda leave together. The shop’s closing anyways”, Osamu winked and changed in the changing room. A tiny smile creeps up to his face and he feels so embarrassed. Just 10 seconds ago, tears were threatening to fall and now he’s smiling like a love-struck fool?

The cold weather was crisp against their skin. There were white huffs between them when they spoke. Osamu was now dressed in a different attire and he stood before Akaashi like a deity. Osamu leaned in once again in which Keiji prepares his mind that they are going for a kiss. Scent of fresh mint brushing against his lips and Keiji lifted his left eyelids only to begrudgingly realize that Osamu had paused once again. Before he could protest though, Osamu had opened his mouth to whisper a statement so outrageous and infatuating,

“Yer the pretty one. Maybe that's why you’re hidden from me too all this time”, his deft hand pushed Keiji’s glasses and pressed a kiss on his eyelids. Osamu pulled away to reveal a toothy smile. Keiji’s eyes were as wide as a saucer and the excited thumping of his heart alone could break the sky, rivalling the thunder. 

There was a raging storm outside the glass door, but Keiji knew there was a far greater storm in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Otsukaresama - Translates to 'good work today'. A cultural practice in Japan once they accomplish their daily task.
> 
> Kissaten - Tea-drinking shop. A Japanese-style tearoom.
> 
> Irasshaimase - Welcome!


End file.
